<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyebee Yandere!2p!Hetalia + Child!reader by WickedWitchOfTheWeebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392490">Eyebee Yandere!2p!Hetalia + Child!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchOfTheWeebs/pseuds/WickedWitchOfTheWeebs'>WickedWitchOfTheWeebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+reader, 2P!Hetalia, 50’s AU, Daydreamer!reader, Death, Hetalia, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, Luciano Vargas - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Matt Williams - Freeform, Murder, Oliver Kirkland, Other, Slow Burn, Yandere, mentions of cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchOfTheWeebs/pseuds/WickedWitchOfTheWeebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) was born and raised in a foster home by a wonderful caring man named Mr. Kirkland. Eventually  (Y/N) is taken in by Elisabetta and Roderich Edelstien who have grown interest in the girl and want to see if they will adopt her. (Y/N) moves into their mansion in the small town of Rosemary. (Y/N) misses her foster home but makes friends with Lovino Vargas as she guides her through the hell that is Rosemary Middle School. but soon after joining, (Y/N) learns a dark secret about the people on the other side of the mirror or inside the anthills, 2Ps. It is up to (Y/N) to set herself on a journey to learn about 2ps and save Rosemary from their grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2p!Canada x 2p!Nyo!France, 2p!Italy x 2p!England, Austria x Hungary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Mirror, Prologue </p><p>Somewhere, beyond where we can see there is a feeling. A creeping feeling of dread before we close our eyes and drift off to the blissful state of dreaming. The one we are all too familiar with. When we almost relax after a day of fun when you see something in the corner of your eye in the dark dusty shadows and corners or just outside your bedroom window. It lurks in the night hallways and on your ceiling, sometimes it is the figure in the mirror on the wall.<br/>Mirrors, they are everywhere. They are in your room, in the restroom or in great halls, they stare at you as you change or as you look into the black abyss of your phone. But what is a mirror? Surly nothing exciting, all it does is reflect sufficient undiffused light to form an image of an object or A person placed in front of it. In some religions, they are used as scrying tools to tell the future but most people use them for vanity, to apply one's makeup or 'fix' one's hair. Seemingly innocent objects<br/>The truth is mirrors are more than vanity or a reflection, but a window to one's soul, good or bad, which could be a gateway to what we don't know could also be the embodiment of everything we hate being ourselves. At night, the gate widens and opens, our reflections in the mirror take the form of ourselves, our 2ps, everyone has one.<br/>Our 2ps are the direct opposite of ourselves, our darker versions, our other colors, our second colors, our worst enemies. The insecurities when we stare into the mirror as a person. However, they should be trapped in the mirror by day right, and when they come out they shouldn't be able to enter our side of the mirror and kill yet alone hurt anyone right.....? However my friend that is not the question, the question isn't whether they can come into our world, it's whether we can enter theirs.<br/>Flavio was sitting on a dead oak tree without leaves or signs of life in the mists of a night sky filled with violets and magenta's with a golden full moon above, the wind rustled the dead branches of the decaying tree with lively violets beneath him and green spring grass moving at the pace of the harsh wind. Flavio relaxes but in boredom turning through the pages of a diary, specifically the diary of him and his brother's last victim. The cover was read leather with the words Diary engraved in gold, flipping through yellow tainted passages of the man's life well before Flavio's brother Luciano stabbed a knife through his chest and used his body to make 'special sauce'. Eventually, the diary reached its inevitable end leaving Flavio to stare at the lonely moon lighting up the ethereal night. His brother's gang of 8 other 2ps will eventually find another victim, that was not what saddened Flavio, it was a matter of when, and a matter of who......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fairytale Of The Anthill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/n) Arrives at her new adopted families home wondering into the blissful state of daydreaming...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fairies And Fireflies</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was about as long as the book (Y/n) was in the middle of reading, It was some poetry about fairies and fireflies. The average person would assume that this book was childish and stupid but not (Y/n), unlike the other children in her foster home, she embraced the childish and magical aspects that the world tends to ignore. (Y/n) placed her book down on her lace lavender dress and began to stare outside to the trees and the evening sun with bouncing flowers giving her a “hello” as the aqua car quickly drove past them. </p><p>“(Y/n), I have a question for you, if you don’t mind.” Françoise questioned (Y/N).</p><p>“How does it feel to finally leave your foster home, you have been sheltered there all your life and just in two shakes of a lamb's tail... You finally get to experience the real world, live in a real house and go to a normal school! Isn’t that wonderful? </p><p>“I feel indifferent” responded (Y/n) </p><p>“Please tell me why.”</p><p>“Well, I guess in theory I feel happier but, I grew up in Mr. Kirkland’s foster home, I never met my parents but Arthur was basically my father, he taught me how to draw, write, cook, read and everything I know. I don’t even know the Edelstiens!” </p><p>“The Edelsteins might seems like strangers now but as time passes you will grow a bond with them, and when they adopt you-”</p><p>(Y/n) Interrupted, “If they even adopt me at all, they didn’t take me out of the foster home to adopt me, they just want to take me in for a few weeks to see if they like me or not. I hope they decide not to, I just wish a fairy could take me out of this boring car and send me back to the foster home!”</p><p>“You don’t mean that (Y/n), 90% of the time, if the children are good” Françoise emphasized the word good making (Y/n) pout. “And you are a good girl! I’m sure the Edelstiens will love you and all your mystic tales of fantasy and adventure.”</p><p>All of a sudden the car made a turn into what WASN’T a house but a full-on MANSION. The blue sky seemingly disappeared once this mansion came in sight replaced with a calming grey sky. The gardens are full of spring green hedges and lively tulips. The mansion was surrounded by pine trees of which she had never seen in her life and barley on TV. The mansion itself was white with the roof and stairs matching the grey sky and on large white pillars two statues of angel babies. The car drove in a circle around a quartz-like water fountain with statues of two babies pouring water, what was the deal with all these babies anyways. </p><p>Françoise helped (Y/n0 up onto the creme colored gravel and made it up on the stairs to the entrance of the white mansion and knocked on the dark oak door. The handles were made of what (Y/n) could only assume was gold. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Françoisw opened the door using the key in her pocket that was shaped like a diamond. François called out.</p><p>“Hello, Elisabetta? (Y/n) is here!” </p><p>Elisabetta immediately slammed down the red phone and held her dress up by the middle so she could walk without tripping and rushed as fast as she could to greet (y/n). The woman had light brown hair and had a small flower placed in her ear and she had jade green eyes, she wore a blue sundress with sunflowers decorating the trim and politely waved.</p><p>“hello (Y/n), sorry I was on the phone with a friend of mine, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Elisabetta Héderváry Edelstien but you can call me Elisa. I tend to be a very busy woman since I own my own business and I am kind of the breadwinner of this household.” Elisabetta smirked humbly. Elisabetta looked up to a door matching the one to enter the mansion on a white ramp on the second floor by the stairs. She stared in distaste and impatience. </p><p>“It would be nice if RODERICH could come down and INTRODUCE HIMSELF TO HIS FUCKING DAUGHTER!!!!!” </p><p>A man with an Austrian accent called back </p><p>“I’m coming OKAY!!!”</p><p>A man wearing a black suit and tie with a red tie came politely walking downstairs and spoke François’s hand and fixed his posture to talk to you. </p><p>“Hello (Y/n), I am Roderich Edelstien and you will address me as sir. Don’t expect me to be as nice as my wife because I am not going to be taking any of the shit Mr. Kirkland taught you were correct, here you are going to learn to be a polite obedient young lady, I am of course not going to be teaching you directly, we have François here for that. I will be holding you up to that standard, if you end up not meeting that standard I will be sending you right back to the Foster home, go it?” </p><p>You shook your head up and down. </p><p>“Good, now François, please show (Y/n) her room.”</p><p>François bowed “Yes sir.”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Françoise led (Y/n) through the white and old decorated halls, passed the golden chandelier and the quartz tiles into a room with a pink wooden door. The carpet was pastel green and the sheets had white lilies decorated on it. The pillows were soft and fluffy and decorating the walls were pictures of birds. The drapes decorated in green and blue victorian style stripes, hell the entire room looked Victorian like it came out of a fairytale. (Y/n) felt like the princesses she read about in her thousands of books. All her stuff from the foster home was there and (Y/n) began unpacking. François took a hint and let (Y/n) have the alone time she deserves.</p><p>After (Y/n) was done packing she noticed something on the bottom of one of the bags. It was a letter bag and stamps with the address to the foster home. There was a note attached: </p><p>Dear (Y/n), <br/>I am going to miss you a lot. How are Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein? I heard that they are very friendly people, (Best friend) started a food fight in the cafeteria while you were gone, she/he/they miss you lots and so do I, please write to me about life in Rosemary when you have the chance.</p><p>Stay strong,<br/>From your friend, Arthur </p><p>(Y/n) Hugged the note close to her heart. (Y/n) didn’t have enough material to write a letter yet so she took out her book and began drawing images of Fairies and Fireflies. Everything she knew about art or literature came from Arthur but now, he’s gone!</p><p>(Y/n) whispered to herself internally, ‘Snap out of it (Y/n), he isn’t gone forever, you can still write him and be possibly sent back to the foster home.’</p><p>(Y/n) placed her head on the desk and began to daydream about the fairytale she was reading, soon daydreaming became real dreaming as she drifted off to sleep…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>